Midsummer's Eve
by eviloshhd
Summary: Tumbuh dan dibesarkan oleh sang ayah membuat Luhan menganggap bahwa menyakiti sama halnya dengan mencintai. Luhan x Sehun [hunhan/yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Midsummer's Eve**

 **Sehun x Luhan**

 **.**

" _I thought love was supposed to hurt"_

 **.**

Usia lima tahun tidak seharusnya dilewati dengan pukulan kayu dan gantungan baju yang menimbulkan bekas merah perih, juga tidak seharusnya dilewati dengan kosa kata amoral yang secara konstan terdengar oleh dua kuping cilik yang masih murni. Itu anomali, tetapi betul terjadi. Dan lima tahun Luhan adalah bagian dari sang anomali.

Luhan tidak terlalu ingat dengan bagaimana ia menjalani hidup sebelum usia lima tahun, apakah dia juga sering menerima pukulan dan umpatan kasar dari sang ayah atau tidak, Luhan tidak tahu. Dia hanya tahu saat ini dia hidup berdua dengan ayahnya, di sebuah rumah kecil yang melindungi mereka dari terik matahari dan dinginnya salju. Luhan tidak memiliki ibu, ayahnya mengatakan jika ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan Luhan. Lima tahun Luhan lantas berpikir bahwa dia adalah pembunuh, karena dia adalah penyebab ibunya tidur di bawah tanah. Kesimpulan yang Luhan kecil tarik sendiri karena ayahnya juga penyebab banyak orang tidur di bawah tanah.

Karena ayah Luhan adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Luhan kecil cukup cerdas untuk tahu jika membunuh bukan pekerjaan umum di masyarakat. Pekerjaan ayahnya tidak seperti pekerjaan Kakek Long yang memiliki toko kelontong, juga tidak seperti Bibi Zhou yang bekerja di kantor dan banyak lagi orang-orang yang Luhan tahu tidak membunuh untuk mendapatkan uang. Hingga suatu hari, Luhan kecil yang penuh rasa ingin tahu bertanya kepada sang ayah, kenapa dia bekerja untuk membunuh? Ayahnya hanya dengan singkat menjawab jika membunuh menghasilkan banyak uang, lalu kembali mengisap rokok yang asapnya tidak Luhan sukai.

Luhan masih berumur lima tahun, tetapi dia sudah tahu jika nyawa manusia bisa ditukar dengan tumpukan uang.

 **.**

 **.**

Enam tahun Luhan masih berada di dalam pusaran sang anomali, jika anak lain diusianya saling bertegur sapa dan berangkat bersama untuk menuntut ilmu, maka Luhan akan ke toko kelontong Kakek Long yang mau berbagi pengetahuan dengannya. Luhan tidak sekolah, ayahnya melarang. Katanya sekolah hanya membuang uang, toh masa depan Luhan sudah ditentukan; Luhan tidak perlu sekolah, karena membunuh tidak perlu rumus integral. Luhan hanya perlu lihai menggunakan benda tajam dan senjata api, itu sudah cukup untuk bertahan hidup. Hal yang menjelaskan mengapa ayah Luhan selalu mengajaknya memanjat gunung hampir di setiap akhir pekan; untuk melatih si kecil agar siap mengantarkan nyawa kepada sang malaikat maut.

Rotan kasar mencium kulit Luhan saat bidikannya salah sasaran. Ciumannya membekas, merah seperti tercium api panas. Luhan sudah terbiasa, namun tidak kebal. Sering kali ia meringis, namun ayahnya akan memberikan tambahan pukulan cuma-cuma jika ia mengeluh. Usia Luhan masih enam tahun, tetapi bekas lukanya lebih banyak dari pada pria-pria yang melakukan wajib militer selama empat belas bulan di Taiwan.

Pernah, di suatu hari saat Luhan dan ayahnya tengah beristirahat setelah mendaki gunung hampir dua jam, ia bertanya. "Ayah, apakah ayah tidak menyayangi Luhan?"

Ayah Luhan tertegun untuk sejenak, menatap putranya yang menanti jawaban dengan mata penuh harap. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena ayah selalu memukul Luhan dengan rotan." Jawabnya polos, karena bagaimanapun, Luhan masihlah bocah enam tahun. Ada sisa jiwa yang murni di hati sekalipun terkikis.

Luhan terkejut saat ayahnya mengangkat tubuhnya tiba-tiba, menggendong, lalu mendudukkannya ke batu besar terdekat sebelum berjongkok di depan sang putra sambil menggenggam tangan mungilnya. "Luhan, anakku, dengar… ketika ayah memukulmu dengan rotan, sebenarnya hati ayah lebih sakit dari pada kulitmu yang memerah," pipi Luhan ditangkup dengan kedua tangan, memaksa kedua mata bening Luhan untuk menatap miliknya yang keruh. "Itu cara ayah menunjukkan rasa sayang kepadamu, mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk, meski ia tidak yakin dengan maksud sang ayah. Apakah itu artinya jika kalian menyayangi seseorang maka kalian harus menyakitinya? Luhan masih berumur enam tahun, dan dia berpikir jika ayahnya tidak hanya membunuh karena uang, tetapi juga karena sayang.

Karena Luhan pernah mendengar, jika kematian itu menyakitkan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ketika Luhan menginjak usia delapan tahun, Kakek Long menyampaikan jika Luhan sudah lulus belajar kepadanya. Lulusnya Luhan, menurut Kakek Long didasari oleh berhasilnya Luhan menguasai ilmu perhitungan dasar dan idiom Bahasa Tiongkok. Cukup mengesankan jika mengingat rata-rata anak Tiongkok baru menguasai hal tersebut ketika usia mereka dua belas tahun. Tetapi Luhan memang anomali, dia berbeda.

Tidak mengherankan juga jika pada usia tersebut Luhan mampu menembak kepala babi yang tengah berlari tepat di antara kedua matanya. Peluh kerja kerasnya selama dua tahun membawa hasil yang mengesankan. Ayahnya bangga, dan sebagai hadiah, Luhan berhak memiliki kepala babi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar itu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun, mata jernih Luhan berbinar. Dengan bangga ia membawa kepala babi yang darahnya hampir kering ke tempat Kakek Long, ingin menunjukkan kalau dia berhasil membunuh si makhluk gunung. Sekaligus menonjolkan diri yang ternyata pintar dalam banyak bidang.

"Kakek! Kakek!"

"Di dapur, Xiao Lu!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Luhan melepas alas sepatunya dan masuk menuju tempat Kakek Long. Sampai di sana, Luhan mendapati Kakek Long tengah memanjat tangga guna memperbaiki atap dapur, membelakanginya. Kakek Long belum menyadari kehadirannya, mungkin karena langkah kaki Luhan yang ringan sehingga Kakek Long tidak mendengar jika mereka saat ini sudah berada di tempat yang sama. Akhirnya, Luhan memanggil lelaki tua itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian. "Kakek!"

Benar saja, Kakek Long menoleh dan memberikan senyumnya kepada si bocah delapan tahun. Namun kening pria tua itu mengernyit saat melihat apa yang ditenteng Luhan di tangan kirinya. "Kepala babi? Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu, Xiao Lu?"

"Aku membunuhnya dengan pistol, Kek!" Bangganya, kedua tangannya terjulur dengan kepala babi yang terapit, secara sengaja menunjukkan lubang di antara kedua mata babi –bekas peluru yang menembus.

Kakek Long terkejut, pria tua itu terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu namun dia malah memegangi dadanya dan terlihat kesakitan sebelum jatuh dengan kepala yang membentur lantai. Kening Luhan mengerut saat Kakek Long tidak bergerak, pun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Diletakkannya kepala babi di lantai, lantas ia coba untuk menggoyangkan tubuh Kakek Long yang masih enggan bergerak sendiri, mata tertutup rapat. Sadar jika ada yang tidak benar, Luhan memanggil anak Kakek Long yang sedang menggantikan ayahnya menjaga toko.

Luhan berusia delapan tahun ketika menyaksikan anak Kakek Long meraung menangisi ayahnya yang telah tiada. Dan Luhan juga masih delapan tahun ketika dia menyadari bahwa ini adalah kedua kalinya Luhan membunuh seseorang meskipun tanpa sengaja. Luhan merasa aneh, dia kehilangan namun juga bahagia. Kakek Long adalah salah satu orang yang ia sayangi dan ia membunuhnya.

Membunuh adalah rasa sayang paling mutlak, benar 'kan? Luhan bahagia karena ia berhasil menyampaikan rasa sayangnya.

 _._

 _._

Tujuh tahun berlalu,

Ayah Luhan menyampaikan dia siap di usianya yang kelima belas, siap untuk betul-betul membunuh manusia dengan pistol, siap untuk menyiksa mereka dengan belati. Ayahnya lantas mengenalkan dirinya dengan Yifan, lelaki berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang merupakan pemimpin cabang organisasi pembunuh bayaran di usia muda. Luhan akan bekerja padanya, sekaligus melatih diri sebelum dipindahkan ke organisasi utama.

" _Luhan, isn't it?"_ Yifan menyapa, tangannya terjulur meraih mungil jemari Luhan, menyalami.

Bibir Luhan terkatup dan terbuka, layaknya ikan yang baru pertama menghirup udara. Ragu-ragu ia balik menyalami, tanpa berani menatap balik mata nyalang sang atasan yang seolah dapat menguliti. "M-maaf, s-saya tidak bisa berbahasa asing."

Tawa halus mengalir, mengundang Luhan untuk mengalihkan tatapan mata ke sumber suara. Tatapan tajam Yifan menghilang, tergantikan oleh dua garis hampir lurus dengan senyuman yang turut melekat di wajah bak aristokrat sang pemilik. _"Cute,"_ bisiknya pelan. Telapaknya bergerak ke kepala Luhan, mengusak rambut si pemilik dan kembali berbicara. "Tidak masalah, aku akan mengajarimu." Yifan kembali terseyum, lantas mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di kening Luhan sebelum masuk ke ruangannya.

Luhan berusia lima belas dan agaknya dia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali.

 _._

 _._

Luhan tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri, tetapi dia merasa jika Yifan balik menyukai dirinya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia menyimpulkan; ia tahu betul Yifan menyukainya dari bagaimana keras dan tegasnya Yifan saat melatihnya, dari bagaimana Yifan mencekiknya hingga napasnya tinggal separuh jika dia melakukan kesalahan dan dari bagaimana Yifan mencium bahunya hingga berdarah jika Luhan tidak berhasil menghabisi nyawa target sesuai dengan waktu yang ditentukan.

Satu tahun adalah waktu yang cukup bagi Luhan untuk memendam rasa, dia ingin mengungkapkan cinta. Dipilihnya waktu malam untuk mengetuk pintu kamar si pencuri hati, bermaksud menunjukkan diri dengan hati yang tanpa dipaksa ingin ia beri. Namun, apa yang belum Luhan perhitungkan adalah kehadiran Suho yang tengah berbagi tubuh dengan Yifan. Luhan bukan lagi bocah lugu, dia tahu apa yang tengah mereka dan dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu.

Langkah kakinya berat, meninggalkan kamar yang pintunya ia tutup kembali dengan perlahan. Menelusuri lorong rubanah yang minim penerangan, selaras dengan hatinya yang terlanda bingung, tidak tahu bagaimana harus membawa diri jika dia bertemu Yifan esok pagi. Tetapi Luhan pernah mendengar, hubungan badan tidak melulu dilakukan atas dasar cinta, namun juga karena butuh. Apakah itu artinya, Luhan masih memiliki kesempatan?

Senyum kecil terangkat, harapan kecil menyala layaknya lilin temaram di ujung lorong.

 **.**

 **.**

' _Tidak biasanya,'_ gumamnya lirih. Matanya menyisir sekitar, melihat rekan-rekannya yang mulai berdatangan satu persatu, mengisi aula, menunggu pengumuman yang Yifan ingin sampaikan.

Yifan ada di tangga ketiga, terlihat begitu gagah dengan setelan hitam yang membuatnya berkali lipat tampak berkelas. Senyumnya sumringah, menggelitik rasa penasaran Luhan akan dalang sebab wajah bahagia Yifan. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Yifan berkata _'everyone!'_ dengan cukup lantang, menarik atensi seluruh anak buahnya yang juga sama penasarannya dengan Luhan.

Luhan memberikan seluruh atensinya tanpa keraguan, terlebih karena penampilan Yifan yang malam ini terlihat lebih memesona dari pada hari-hari biasa.

Yifan berdeham, mengedarkan pandangannya lalu mulai berbicara. "Aku tahu, orang-orang seperti kita yang hidup dari darah tidak pantas untuk berbahagia, tetapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa, bukan?" Gelak tawa mengalir, mencairkan suasana. "Dan aku rasa, aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku," ucapan Yifan tertahan, sorot mata melamun sejenak sebelum kembali tersenyum kecil. "Junmyeon, kemarilah." Yifan berujar dengan senyum terpasang, matanya menyorot ke tengah aula yang diikuti oleh khalayak yang hadir.

' _Junmyeon? Siapa Junmyeon?'_ Luhan menyuarakan dalam hati, tatap matanya mengikuti Yifan ke tengah aula. Menanti seseorang yang menjadi alasan bahagia Yifan.

Rasa penasaaran Luhan terjawab saat melihat Suho yang berjalan melewatinya. Rautnya sama seperti Yifan, terpasang senyum kecil. Ingatannya pun bekerja, mengingat jika Suho bukanlah orang Tiongkok seperti kebanyakan dari mereka. Sepertinya Junmyeon adalah nama aslinya. Matanya yang masih penasaran mengikuti arah gerak Junmyeon, melihat bagaimana dia mengaitkan tangan dengan Yifan yang menyambutnya manis. Keduanya saling memberikan senyum, menatap satu sama lain dan seakan lupa jika tidak hanya mereka berdua yang ada di aula. Entah kenapa, dada Luhan tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Junmyeon."

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta kecil telah berakhir, meninggalkan badan-badan sempoyongan yang terjatuh pada langkah pertama. Luhan tidak termasuk pada golongan itu karena dia lebih memilih mengucilkan diri dan diam selama pesta berlangsung. Matanya tak lepas dari raut bahagia Yifan dan Junmyeon, mereka tampak serasi, seolah memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Helaan napas mengalir, pantatnya beranjak untuk mencari udara segar, membebaskan diri dari asap rokok dan semerbak alkohol pekat yang menyesakkan dada.

Dihirupnya udara kuat-kuat saat kakinya berhenti di taman belakang, mengisi paru-parunya agar kembali sesak dengan udara segar. Tangannya merambat ke dada, memegangi rasa sakit yang Luhan tidak mengerti dari mana datangnya.

Cinta Luhan pada Yifan memang benar adanya. Cinta yang sakit.

"Hei, boleh aku bergabung?"

Luhan menoleh, sedikit memicingkan mata karena tidak tahu dengan siapa dirinya berhadapan saat ini.

"Kau terlihat kesepian, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemani." Dia bicara lagi. Kali ini Luhan dapat mendengar berat aksen Mandarin lelaki di depannya. Jelas sekali kalau dia bukan berasal dari Tiongkok. "Jika kau keberatan, maka sebaiknya aku pergi saja." Tambahnya, karena Luhan belum memberikan respons apapun.

"Oh," sadar akan situasi, Luhan sedikit menggeser badannya. Mempersilakan si pria asing untuk berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Xiumin," si lelaki mengenalkan diri dan menjulurkan tangan. Senyum merekah saat Luhan menyambut dan balik melakukan hal yang sama. "Apa yang membuatmu berada di sini?"

"Membebaskan diri dari asap rokok, ku rasa." Tukasnya, tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Asap rokok memang telah menjadi musuhnya sejak kecil dan dia tidak suka jika harus berada dalam ruangan penuh asap rokok dengan sedikit ventilasi.

"Kau yakin?" Xiumin tertawa kecil, jelas sekali jika dia meragukan jawaban Luhan. "Aku mengamatimu selama di dalam tadi, Luhan. Dan aku melihat bagaimana kau memandang Yifan dan Junmyeon." Tambahnya, sedikit terlalu tepat sasaran. Tawa kecilnya kembali mengalir tatkala melihat raut terkejut Luhan yang menoleh kepadanya.

"Bagaimana-"

" _Oh, I know things,"_ Xiumin memotong bahkan sebelum Luhan dapat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "Situasi kita tidak jauh berbeda. Jadi, katakan padaku, kau menyukai Yifan atau Junmyeon?" Tanyanya lagi, begitu enteng. Seolah persoalan hati setara dengan pertanyaan untuk sekolah dasar.

"Yifan." Akunya, lantas kembali melempar pandangannya ke langit. Ia tidak tahu apakah menceritakan perasaannya pada Xiumin adalah pilihan yang tepat. Karena di organisasi mereka segala hal menjadi mungkin, termasuk kemungkinan bahwa Xiumin akan membunuhnya setelah ia tahu. Tetapi Luhan untuk pertama kalinya memilih acuh. Biarlah.

"Dan aku menyukai Junmyeon." Xiumin kembali bicara, kali ini dengan hal yang sama sekali tidak Luhan duga. Ia melirik Xiumin lagi tanpa memberikan tanggapan apapun, isyarat bahwa ia mempersilakan Xiumin untuk melanjutkan cerita.

"Aku dan Junmyeon bersahabat dekat, tipikal dua orang yang tidak dapat pergi tanpa yang lain. Aku ingat bagaimana ia bertemu Yifan untuk pertama kali… aku menemaninya mencari buku di Myeongdong saat mereka bertemu dan jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Aku juga ingat bagaimana dia memohon kepadaku agar memperbolehkan dia pergi bersama Yifan ke Tiongkok."

Jeda cerita adalah waktu yang digunakan Xiumin untuk menghela napas panjang. Helaannya terdengar cukup keras, hingga Luhan menoleh untuk melihat. Raut Xiumin tampak baik-baik saja, tetapi tidak dengan matanya. Matanya sendu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada Junmyeon, akhirnya aku mengizinkan dan ikut menemaninya. Bunuh diri perlahan, aku menyebutnya. Dan sekarang di sinilah aku! Kau mungkin bisa mengatakan jika sekarang aku menjadi pengawal pribadi Junmyeon. Ironis memang, tetapi memang itu yang terjadi."

Sakit, Luhan menyimpulkan. Rasa cinta Xiumin untuk Junmyeon sama seperti rasa cintanya kepada Yifan. Keduanya sakit. "Kau benar-benar mencintai Suho, rupanya." Luhan berkomentar setelah cukup lama diam. Komentar yang menurutnya agak tidak tepat, namun Luhan tidak bisa mencari tanggapan yang lebih pantas lagi dari pada itu.

Miris tawa Xiumin menyapa pendengaran Luhan, dihelanya napas kasar sekali lagi dengan pandangan yang masih bergeming dari langit. "Ah, benar. Namanya sekarang adalah Suho, bukan lagi Junmyeon. Sekarang dia Suho dan dia milik Wu Yifan. Sama sepertiku, saat ini aku adalah Xiumin, pengawal Suho. Bukan lagi Minseok, sahabat Junmyeon." Tutupnya.

Luhan tidak tahu cara menanggapi dan Xiumin tak bicara lagi. Keduanya diam, mata tertuju pada langit yang tidak lagi berbintang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bangun dengan alarm yang berbunyi bukanlah pagi yang biasa dilewati Luhan. Remaja itu bangun dengan keadaan sedikit bingung, terutama saat menyadari Xiumin sudah tidak berada di sampingnya. Kedua matanya membola, menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak baik terjadi. Segera ia melonjak dari kasur, mempersiapkan diri kurang dari sepuluh menit sebelum mengambil _desert eagle[1]_ yang ia simpan di dalam laci.

Dugaannya benar, aula yang biasanya digunakan berpesta kini penuh dengan mayat yang berserakan. Seolah menjadi dekorasi baru ruang sesak yang penuh akan bau amis ceceran darah. Luhan mengenali beberapa dan mengambil senjata mereka, berjaga-jaga bila pelurunya habis dan dia terjepit disituasi genting. Telinganya lantas menangkap suara baku tembak dari yang berasal taman belakang, ia pun tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menuju ke sana. Luhan tidak langsung meleburkan diri ke dalam perang, ia mengamati, menunggu saat yang tepat sebelum keluar dari tempat ia bersembunyi.

Di sana, Luhan melihat jelas, ayahnya dan Xiumin saling mengacungkan senjata mereka ke kepala masing-masing. Tegang suasana menyelimuti. Luhan tetap menyembunyikan diri dibalik pilar. Menanti sekaligus berpikir pihak mana yang harus ia beri bantuan. Satu tembakan lantas terdengar, kali ini bukan dari Xiumin atau ayahnya, melainkan dari ujung jendela. Luhan mengintip, mencari tahu sang pelaku.

 _Yifan._

Rahangnya terlihat begitu keras, indikasi bahwa sang pemimpin tengah murka. Kembali ia menembakkan satu pelurunya dan Luhan mengikuti kemana arah peluru itu menembus. Kedua mata Luhan menjadi saksi tubuh ayahnya yang tumbang, jatuh ke tanah dengan kepala berlumur darah. Juga menjadi saksi bagaimana tangan lemah sang ayah menembak Xiumin tepat di dada. Luhan berlari, keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan menangkap tubuh Xiumin sebelum pria terhempas ke tanah.

"Xiumin! Hei, bertahanlah!" Pipi Xiumin ia tepuk beberapa kali, bermaksud mempertahankan kesadaran Xiumin yang kian menipis.

"Luhan, kau harus segera pergi dari sini." Xiumin bertutur lemah.

"Kena-"

"Ayahmu mencoba membunuh Junmyeon dan Yifan murka." Kembali ia berkata dengan terbata, mencoba menjelaskan semampunya akan penyebab terjadinya perang di markas mereka. "Aku tidak yakin setelah ini kau akan aman sekalipun kau loyal padanya."

"Tetapi-"

"Pergi sebelum Yifan menembakmu di sini, pergi!"

Gundah menyapa hati Luhan, antara ingin menyelamatkan diri ataupun membiarkan dirinya dibunuh. Tetapi mata memelas Xiumin membuat dirinya beranjak, ia tahu jika Xiumin masih ingin dia untuk hidup. Segera ia berlari, meninggalkan tempat kejadian dan meliriknya sekali lagi untuk terakhir kali.

 **.**

 **.**

Menjadi buronan dan menyelundupkan diri di kapal barang sama sekali tidak pernah menjadi hal yang terlintas di benak Luhan. Tetapi sekarang di sinilah dia, tidur meringkuk dan menggunakan karung sebagai selimut. Matanya ia paksa untuk terpejam meskipun sulit, sadar bahwa dia harus istirahat sebelum menghadapi hal yang mungkin tidak terduga setelah ini. Tetapi rasanya sulit jika bayangan Xiumin yang tertembak dan ayahnya yang terbujur kaku muncul tiap ia memejamkan mata.

Luhan tahu risiko hidup yang dijalaninya, tetapi ia tidak pernah tahu jika dia harus kehilangan terlalu banyak.

Malam itu satu pikiran hinggap di kepalanya; jika membunuh adalah bentuk cinta yang paling mutlak, lalu kenapa Yifan membunuh orang-orang yang ingin menyakiti Junmyeon, bukan membunuh Junmyeon sendiri? Bukankah orang-orang yang menyakiti Junmyeon tengah menunjukkan rasa sayang mereka terhadap suami Yifan?

Delapan belas tahun Luhan belum mendapatkan jawaban karena kantuk yang merengkuh. Membuat matanya terpejam, membiarkan kapal membawanya ke tempat yang ia belum pernah tahu sebelumnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued**_

 **a/n:**

 **[1]** Pistol semi otomatis buatan Israel.

Pertama, saya ucapkan selamat menempuh hidup baru untuk kak **hotarunyan**! Sengaja saya mengunggah fiksinya bertepatan dengan hari bersejarah bagi beliau sebagai hadiah(?) dimulainya lembaran baru! Hihi. Ditunggu kabar bahagianya, ya kak! Dan selamat hari ulang tahun juga pada tanggal 16 besok! ;)

Kedua, selamat bulan hunhan semuanya! Selamat ulang tahun untuk **EXO** , untuk **Sehun** dan untuk **Luhan**! Saya hanya berharap hari-hari kalian akan dipenuhi rasa bahagia! [Tambahan untuk Sehun, semoga film dan drama kamu yang belum ada kabarnya itu cepet rilis :') keburu ubanan saya nunggunya]

 _Also, big thanks to my beta_ _ **ohsexilu**_ _and_ _ **dragonqua**_ _for the advice, correction etc. You guys are the best T.T_

 _Lastly for my beloved readers,_ semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini, ya! Seperti yang sebelumnya saya singgung dikumpulan cerita pendek saya, fiksi ini sudah tamat dan akan diunggah lanjutannya setiap dua atau tiga hari sekali. Jadi ditunggu saja, ya! _And thank you so much for supporting me through these years! You guys are amazing T.T_


	2. Chapter 2

Mungkin ini sebuah keberuntungan, mungkin juga tidak. Kapal yang Luhan tumpangi membawanya ke Korea Selatan. Negara yang selama tiga tahun selalu Xiumin banggakan dan rindukan. Beruntungnya, tiga tahun berteman dengan Xiumin membuatnya belajar bahasa negara yang tanpa disangkanya menjadi naungan baru. Setidaknya Luhan tidak akan mengalami kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi.

Mengerti Bahasa Korea nyatanya tidak cukup untuk membuat Luhan memperoleh segala sesuatu di sini dengan mudah. Selama seminggu semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di sini, Luhan menjadi buruh angkut barang dan harus tidur di pinggir jalan. Upah yang ia terima hanya cukup untuk mengganjal rasa lapar tanpa tempat untuk bernaung. Hal yang terus berlangsung sampai seorang wanita tua menawarinya tempat tinggal dengan syarat Luhan harus membantunya berjualan di pelabuhan. Keberuntungan yang mengawali keberuntungan yang lain; sang wanita tua memberinya upah.

Luhan menerima tanpa penawaran.

Bibi Kim, begitu Luhan memanggil wanita yang menolongnya. Mereka dekat, namun asing. Luhan tidak pernah mendapatkan cubitan kecil di pipi, pun tidak pernah mendapat usakan pelan di kepala seperti yang Bibi Kim lakukan kepadanya. Itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia merasa salah. Perlakuan tidak familier membuatnya pergi setelah tiga bulan tinggal.

Luhan tidak suka dengan perasaan aneh yang muncul dihatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menuju Myeongdong, salah satu distrik populer di ibu kota. Berbekal dengan uang yang ia kumpulkan selama ia tiga bulan tinggal dengan Bibi Kim, ia berniat mencari Kai, pria yang dikenalkan Xiumin kepadanya melalui telepon. Luhan tidak tahu pasti tempat tinggal Kai, juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungi pria itu. Dia hanya tahu jika lokasinya tidak jauh dari _Cathedral Church of Virgin Mary –_ gereja Katolik terbesar di distrik Jung, Myeongdong.

Luhan berjalan tanpa arah yang jelas. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit ia menyisir jalanan di distrik pusat, bertanya kepada orang-orang sekitar, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang mengenal ataupun mendengar nama Kai. Luhan membodohkan diri sendiri. Seharusnya ia paham jika mencari satu orang di tempat manusia yang hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri tidaklah mudah.

Luhan kembali berjalan, bibir menggumam nama Kai seperti sebuah doa. Kali ini kakinya membawa dirinya ke Nandaemun –pusat tempat bangunan bersejarah di tengah apitan gedung modern kota. Sejenak ia berhenti, sekedar menikmati arsitektur bangunan yang anomali. Bangunan yang entah kenapa mengingatkan akan dirinya sendiri. Ia tumbuh dengan cara yang berbeda, hidup dengan cara yang berbeda pula. Luhan melihat sebagian dirinya di Nandaemun. Hanya sebagian, karena Nandaemun menarik orang-orang untuk mengunjunginya, sedangkan Luhan menghilangkan mereka.

"Permisi,"

Luhan menoleh, terkejut dengan sosok yang mengajaknya bicara lebih dulu. "Ya?"

"Aku mendengar kau mengucapkan nama Kai dari tadi, dari mana kau tahu nama itu?" Tanyanya, tanpa basa-basi.

Luhan tidak tahu dari mana datangnya kengerian yang merambat di tulang belakang. Sosok di depannya terlihat seperti orang baik, seperti remaja lugu yang belum lama lulus dari sekolah menengah. Tetapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya sanggup membuat bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri. Luhan tidak yakin apa sesuatu itu. "Aku mengenalnya dari Xiumin." Jawabnya setelah cukup lama.

Sosok di depannya memicingkan mata, kali ini dia betul terlihat seram. "Xiumin?"

"Minseok," Luhan mengoreksi, untuk sejenak dia lupa jika ia tidak lagi berada di Tiongkok.

"Oh,"

Hal yang terakhir Luhan ingat adalah tengkuk yang terhantam oleh benda berat.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terbangun dengan tengkuk nyeri yang ia pijat sejenak sebelum ia melihat sekeliling. Dia seperti berada di sebuah kamar, kamar yang benar-benar normal. Bukan ruang bawah tanah gelap dengan lantai dingin yang sempat terlintas dipikirannya. Luhan malah merasa aneh, bukankah dia baru saja diserang dan diculik adalah satu dari sekian besar kemungkinan yang terjadi setelahnya. Tetapi ruangan ini malah menunjukkan hal yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tadi.

Derit pintu yang tertangkap oleh pendengaran Luhan membuatnya menoleh ke arah suara. Di sana berdiri sosok asing yang memberinya senyum ramah. Dan dia adalah orang asing yang berbeda dari yang ditemuinya di Nandaemun.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Siapa kau?" Enggan menjawab, Luhan memberi pertanyaan balik. Dua kali ia bertemu orang asing dalam satu hari dan kali ini dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya lengah seperti tadi. Tangannya otomatis memegang saku –berniat mengambil senjata namun dia harus mengumpat karena senjatanya tidak ada. Pasti dirinya telah digeledah.

"Aku?" Si orang asing tertawa, jari telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku orang yang kau cari." Jawabnya, lantas mengambil kursi dan duduk dengan kaki bersilang.

"Kai…?" Luhan menebak, sedikit tidak yakin. Karena orang di depannya begitu terlihat normal, terlihat seperti tipikal mahasiswa yang hidup jauh dari orang tua. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan indikasi kalau dia adalah ketua kelompok pembunuh yang beroperasi di Seoul.

Alis Kai terangkat –mengiyakan. "Kau yang namanya Luhan?" Kai kembali mengajukan pertanyaan dan kali ini anggukan Luhan diterimanya sebagai jawaban. "Junmyeon beberapa kali menceritakanmu padaku, walaupun tidak sesering Minseok." Tambahnya.

"Junmyeon? Kau mengenalnya?" Luhan agak merasa bodoh. Kai mengenal Minseok, tentu saja pria itu pasti akan mengenal Junmyeon.

"Tentu, aku adiknya. Adik tiri, tepatnya. Orang tua kami menikah empat tahun lalu."

Mungkin itu bukan jawaban yang diekspektasikan Luhan, tetapi jelas jika kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Kai memberinya kejutan hingga matanya membeliak. Satu kejutan lagi, Luhan akan berpikir jika hari ini mungkin hari ulang tahunnya.

"Dia tidak pernah menceritakan itu kepadamu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Kami tidak begitu dekat."

"Dimengerti," Kai terdengar maklum. "Junmyeon memang tidak suka orang-orang tahu kalau kami bersaudara dan Minseok pasti akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan Junmyeon." Tukasnya.

Kening Luhan mengernyit. "Apa kau akan membunuhku?"

"Dan apa alasanku untuk membunuhmu?"

"Ayahku hampir membunuh kakakmu, Yifan pasti juga tidak akan tinggal diam saat tahu keberadaanku saat ini." Luhan mulai berpikir jika Jongin mudah sekali tertawa. Ia kembali tergelak saat mendengar penjelasan Luhan hingga harus menyeka air mata.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pembunuh sepertimu bisa begitu naif," kembali Kai menyeka air matanya di antara jeda kalimat. "Jika Yifan ingin membunuhmu, dia sudah akan melakukannya pada saat itu juga dan tidak akan memberimu kesempatan untuk menginjakkan kaki di sini. Singkatnya, dia memberimu kesempatan lain."

Luhan terdiam untuk sejenak, untuk sesaat kehilangan kemampuan untuk merespons. Ia menatap Kai, lantas menyisirkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan bergumam lirih. "Aku… tidak mengerti."

"Tentang Yifan?" Pertanyaan Kai mendapat gelengan Luhan sebagai jawaban. "Lalu?"

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa semua ini terlihat begitu… normal? Maksudku… kau bahkan tidak terlihat seperti pembunuh."

Kembali Kai terbahak, ia menyilangkan kembali kaki dan lagi-lagi memberikan Luhan senyuman kecil. "Apa kau pernah mendengar yang namanya penyamaran?" Luhan mengangguk. "Kami menyamar, Luhan. Jika kau ke lantai satu, kau pasti akan terkejut jika kami adalah pemilik restoran kecil dan kau tidak akan tahu siapa itu Kai, orang-orang hanya akan tahu Kim Jongin, sang pemilik restoran ayam dengan harga murah. Singkatnya; identitas ganda, cara bertahan hidup yang pertama."

Kai tersenyum miring, beranjak keluar ruangan namun berhenti di tengah-tengah untuk mengatakan hal lain. "Oh, aku hampir lupa, D.O akan membawakan makananmu setelah ini. Atau mungkin sebaiknya kau memanggilnya dengan Kyungsoo ketika kalian berada di luar misi. Dia pria kecil yang menyerang sekaligus membawamu dan… apakah aku sudah mengatakan kalau dia adalah koki utama di sini?"

Tawa Kai kembali menggema seiring kepergiannya, meninggalkan Luhan yang matanya membeliak untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sela waktu yang singkat.

 _Well, Luhan, happy birthday._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tinggal bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo bukan hal yang buruk. Terlebih, Luhan mengalami apa yang disebut 'hidup normal' saat siang hari. Membantu Kyungsoo dan Jongin menjalankan restoran sampai matahari kembali ke peraduan dengan nama barunya, Xiao Lu. Sempat Luhan berpikir untuk menjalani hidup normal yang seperti ini, tetapi sepertinya itu hanya akan menjadi angannya saja karena tiap hari sudah gelap, ia akan kembali menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Terhitung sudah enam target yang berhasil ia bunuh selama dua bulan terakhir. Angka yang kecil jika dibandingkan dengan saat ia berada di Tiongkok. Tetapi Luhan memaklumi, dia masih harus memfamilierkan diri. Lagi pula dia masih perlu banyak belajar. Terutama dari Kyungsoo, pria yang terlihat lugu dari luar namun mampu membunuh hanya dengan pena khusus yang telah diberi racun.

Ia suka mengamati teknik membunuh Kyungsoo yang apik dan sama sekali tidak terdeteksi. Seperti dua minggu lalu, Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk melihat bagaimana ia membunuh hanya dengan berjabat tangan. Mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah kafe, di mana Kyungsoo dan si korban bertemu untuk mendiskusikan pembelian saham yang tentu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Sebelum bertemu korban, Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan sarung tangan beracun yang sengaja dibentuk dan diwarnai seperti kulit asli sehingga korban tidak akan curiga. Ketika kesepakatan tercapai, keduanya pasti akan berjabat tangan dan tinggal menunggu reaksi racun yang akan bekerja kurang dari dua puluh empat jam.

Misi tidak berhenti sampai di situ, keduanya harus mengikuti korban untuk memastikan racun yang mereka berikan bekerja dengan semestinya. Jika gagal, maka Kyungsoo baru akan menggunakan senjata api dan menembak kepala korban. Hanya jika gagal, karena selama ini Kyungsoo bahkan tidak perlu mengeluarkan senapannya dari saku celana.

Ada keinginan yang terbesit dipikiran Luhan untuk menggunakan metode yang sama, namun ia sadar dia belum bisa menyetarakan kelasnya dengan Kyungsoo. Lagi pula dia tidak pandai bersandiwara, juga tidak pandai berbicara dengan orang. Metode tersebut malah hanya akan membawa dia ke penjara, oleh karena itu dia masih memilih untuk menggunakan cara lama; mengintai lalu menembak.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam musim panas adalah waktu yang bertepatan dengan Luhan yang akan membunuh target ke-tujuh dan ke-delapan. Luhan sedikit memiliki afeksi khusus dengan angka tujuh dan selalu menganggap jika angka tujuh adalah angka keberuntungan. Mungkin saja nanti dia akan mendapatkan keberuntungan selama menjalankan misi.

Pindad SPR dan _suppressor[1]_ sudah ia siapkan, senjata terbaik khusus untuk korban ke-tujuh. Lagi pula, ia tidak ingin gagal karena ini adalah misi sulit dengan bayaran tinggi; Luhan harus menghabisi pasangan konglomerat Cheongdam di tempat tinggal mereka. Luhan harus betul-betul berhati-hati. Oleh karena itu ia sudah mempersiapkan diri dari pukul tiga sore, mengamati korban dari gedung yang berseberangan langsung dengan tempat tinggal calon korban.

Pukul tujuh malam, Luhan melihat kedua calon korbannya pulang ke rumah dan langsung menuju meja makan. Sepasang suami istri yang terlihat masih muda, mungkin masih baru menginjak usia empat puluh tahunan. Luhan mengamati dan menunggu di balik senapan, dia harus memastikan misi kali ini sama suksesnya dengan yang lain.

Saat yang ia nanti akhirnya semakin dekat. Pada pukul sembilan, kedua calon korban Luhan sudah berada di kamar mereka dan bersiap untuk tidur. Luhan mulai mengarahkan senapannya, membidik target yang tanpa ia prediksi tengah berciuman dengan punggung laki-laki yang membelakangi Luhan. Luhan tersenyum miring, sepertinya memang benar jika angka tujuh adalah angka keberuntungannya.

Satu tembakan Luhan lepas, membidik tepat ke tempat jantung korban ke-tujuh yang juga sekaligus menembus dada korban ke-delapan. Tembakan kedua Luhan lepas hanya dengan jarak waktu tiga detik dari tembakan pertama, memastikan jika tembakannya tidak akan meleset sebelum korbannya limbung. Kali ini Luhan mengarahkannya ke kepala dan seperti yang sudah ia perkirakan, pelurunya menembus kepala si pria dan melubangi kepala si wanita.

Luhan tidak langsung beranjak pergi, ia harus memastikan terlebih dahulu jika kedua korbannya benar-benar sudah tidak bernyawa. Baru setelah yakin jika kedua korban sudah terbunuh, Luhan merapikan senjatanya dan bersiap untuk kembali ke tempat Jongin jika saja tidak ada senapan yang mengacung tepat di sisi kanan kepala.

Luhan membeku.

"Letakkan senjatamu dan angkat tanganmu di belakang kepala!"

' _Sial, apa aku dijebak?!'_

 **.**

 **.**

Ada aturan mutlak jika kau menjadi anak buah dalam suatu organisasi pembunuh bayaran dan kau tertangkap oleh polisi: pertama, kau tidak boleh mengatakan dari organisasi mana kau berasal; kedua, kau tidak boleh membocorkan identitas klien; ketiga, kau harus menerima saja dan membiarkan dirimu di penjara. Ketiga aturan itu harus mereka patuhi jika mereka ingin diselamatkan oleh sang pemimpin dan memperoleh hukuman paling ringan. Luhan, tanpa ragu melakukan semuanya.

Ia tidak memedulikan wajahnya yang lebam akibat pukulan inspekstur, tidak pula memedulikan rasa perih pada lukanya yang disiram air dengan sengaja. Luhan tidak boleh menyalahi aturan, atau dia sendiri yang akan terbunuh. Luhan masih diam saja ketika polisi menetapkannya sebagai tersangka dan menyuruhnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya menjadi warna oranye.

Tangan diborgol, Luhan diseret oleh dua polisi keluar dari ruang interogasi untuk dipindahkan ke dalam kurungan. Baru beberapa langkah kakinya berjalan, Luhan mendapat tamparan keras dari seorang lelaki paruh baya yang langsung mengumpatinya dengan berbagai kata kasar. Luhan mengasumsikan jika lelaki itu adalah keluarga korban. Memilih untuk tidak peduli, Luhan mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling; acuh.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mungkin Luhan tidak sepenuhnya sial. Setelah sidang yang berlangsung hampir tiga jam, hakim memutuskan bahwa dia hanya akan menjalani hukuman empat tahun penjara karena usianya yang masih delapan belas tahun. Masih remaja. Ditambah dengan lemahnya bukti jika pembunuhan terhadap korban telah direncanakan jelas banyak mengurangi jumlah hukuman dari yang dituntutkan oleh jaksa. Jangan lupakan juga campur tangan Jongin, pria itu benar memenuhi janji.

 _Empat tahun di penjara… seharusnya bukan hal yang terlalu buruk, bukan?_

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin Luhan mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat, mungkin juga ia terlalu meremehkan. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika kehidupan di dalam penjara bahkan lebih keras dari kehidupannya saat menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Apalagi Luhan di tempatkan pada penjara kelas pembunuh, di mana ramah dan baik menjadi hal paling asing dan tidak mungkin. Dua bulan pertama, kedatangan Luhan disambut dengan tendangan di perut oleh salah satu narapidana bernama Choi Taejun. Pria bertubuh kekar yang usianya tidak terlalu terpaut jauh dengan dirinya.

Luhan melawan dan berhasil menumbangkan Choi Taejun. Choi Taejun mungkin memiliki fisik kuat dan kasar, tetapi ia tidak terlatih seperti Luhan. Luhan pikir dengan mengalahkan Choi Taejun yang dianggap 'pimpinan' di kelas mereka akan membuat siksaan narapidana lain berkurang kepadanya, _well,_ memang berkurang, namun itu hanya sementara. Sampai Park Yoochun datang dan menggantikan Choi Taejun yang berakhir menjadi pecundang di tahun kedua.

Berbeda dengan Choi Taejun, Yoochun menyiksa Luhan dengan menjadikan Luhan sebagai boneka. _Boneka porselen Tiongkok,_ Yoochun menyebutnya. Beberapa kali dalam satu bulan Yoochun memuaskan nafsunya dengan menggauli Luhan hingga si remaja Tiongkok tidak kuat membawa diri. Jika Luhan menolak, Yoochun akan mencekik Luhan hingga Luhan memohon agar membiarkannya bernapas. Perlakuan yang membuat Luhan berpikir jika Choi Taejun masih bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kategori 'baik'.

Luhan tidak hanya diam dan menerima perlakuan Yoochun padanya, beberapa kali ia melawan dan selalu berakhir sama; Yoochun yang mencekik dan menggaulinya hingga ia hampir kehilangan kesadaran karena susah untuk bernapas. Luhan sempat melaporkan perlakuan Yoochun pada polisi yang bertugas, tetapi mereka acuh dan malah ikut menggoda Luhan untuk melayani mereka. Luhan menuliskan catatan imajiner untuk membalas dendam pada petugas jika ia telah bebas nanti.

Kesimpulannya; Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apapun selama ia di penjara.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau mencitaiku?" Pertanyaan keluar dari bibir Luhan tanpa bisa ia tahan. Jari-jarinya bergerak mengancingkan baju, sedangkan matanya menatap Yoochun tersedak oleh asap rokok.

"Kau gila, ya?"

Bukan respons yang Luhan inginkan, tetapi ia dapatkan. Angkuh tangan Yoochun terlipat di depan dada, menatap Luhan jijik dengan matanya yang nyalang.

"Aku menidurimu bukan berarti aku mencintaimu, Luhan." Tukasnya menahan marah. "Jika meniduri seseorang berarti kau mencintai mereka, apa bisa kau bayangkan berapa banyak orang yang ku cintai?" Tambahnya lagi, terdengar begitu angkuh.

Luhan menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan itu maksudku…"

"Lalu?"

"Kau menyakiti –menyiksaku, bukankah itu artinya kau mencintaiku? Bukankah… bukankah saat kau menyayangi seseorang, atau mungkin malah mencintai mereka, maka kalian akan menunjukkannya dengan cara menyakiti?"

Yoochun tertawa keras, cukup keras hingga mata Luhan memejam. "Luhan… Luhan, dari mana kau mendapatkan kesimpulan seperti itu? Kau tidak pernah memiliki kekasih, ya?" Luhan kembali menggeleng dan Yoochun terkekeh. "Luhan, dengar, jika seseorang mencintai orang lain, mereka akan membuat orang lain itu bahagia, bukannya menyiksa."

Yoochun menjeda kalimatnya untuk kembali tertawa. "Tetapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari orang untuk kau cintai atau mencintaimu, cinta itu hanya omong kosong! Lagi pula kau bisa bahagia dengan cara lain, memasukkan cinta ke dalam hidup hanya akan menambah beban saja."

Luhan diam, tidak merespons dan tidak pula memedulikan Yoochun yang telah keluar dari selnya. Luhan menghela napas, merebahkan tubuh dan menatap langit-langit ruang tahanan dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Di tahun ketiga ia menjalani hukuman, kesadaran akan miskonsepsi yang selama ini ia percayai menghantamnya layaknya ombak.

Luhan berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan ia baru menyadari jika masa kecilnya dipenuhi oleh kebohongan besar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dua bulan sebelum masa tahanan Luhan berakhir, Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengunjunginya. Keduanya terlihat sama, hanya gaya rambut yang membedakan. Terutama Kyungsoo, gaya rambutnya sekarang cepak seperti tentara. Dan memang, Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan wajib militernya dua minggu lalu, wajar jika rambutnya belum tumbuh banyak.

Mereka memberi Luhan kunci, mengatakan jika ruko yang mereka tinggali sebelumnya kini telah menjadi milik Luhan. Hanya sebagai rumah karena usaha restoran telah mereka tutup. Keduanya juga mengatakan jika Luhan tidak perlu khawatir dengan biaya listrik dan air karena mereka sudah melunasinya untuk tiga tahun ke depan, setidaknya cukup sampai Luhan menemukan pekerjaan baru. Untuk biaya makan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memberikan Luhan tabungan yang berisi upah Luhan selama Luhan bekerja untuk mereka dan juga bonus dari klien terakhir Luhan. Jumlahnya cukup banyak, mungkin tidak akan habis dalam waktu satu tahun jika Luhan hanya menggunakannya untuk makan dan keperluan-keperluan umum lain.

"Kenapa kalian memberi semua ini padaku?" Tanyanya, penasaran karena ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Kami akan pindah ke Belanda," Kyungsoo mewakili Jongin menjawab. "Sebenarnya kami memiliki penawaran untukmu; untuk ikut kami ke Eropa –dengan pekerjaan sama atau tetap tinggal di Seoul dan memulai kehidupan baru. Jika kau memilih ikut, semua hal yang kami berikan kepadamu akan kami jual –kecuali upah, tentu saja. Bagaimana?"

"Aku…"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Luhan hampir lupa betapa nyamannya tidur di atas kasur, maka dari itu ia terlelap tidak berapa lama setelah punggungnya menyentuh empuk matras yang kini resmi ia miliki. Luhan akan mengkhawatirkan masalah lain esok hari, untuk saat ini yang ia paling butuhkan adalah istirahat. Ia sudah menderita selama dua puluh dua tahun terakhir dan ia ingin menghadiahi diri dengan kehidupan normal setelah ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pekerjaan adalah hal yang menjadi prioritas utama Luhan, prioritas yang tidak mudah untuk dicapai. Myeongdong memang distrik komersial dengan ribuan toko dan tempat untuk bekerja, sayangnya, jarang ada yang mau menerima pria yang tidak pernah mengenyam bangku sekolah. Hampir setiap toko yang menuliskan ada lowongan pekerjaan di pintu mereka Luhan datangi dan hampir semuanya mengatakan maaf karena tidak percaya dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki. Luhan maklum, oleh karena itu ia mencoba mencari pekerjaan di distrik lain dan Cheongdam adalah distrik yang ia tuju.

Perjalanan dari Myeongdong menuju Cheongdam menggunakan kereta bawah tanah hanya memakan waktu delapan belas menit dan Luhan tanpa ragu langsung mengelilingi area yang berlipat kali lebih mewah dari pada gemerlap Myeongdong pada malam hari. Ia jadi teringat perkataan Kyungsoo; orang-orang kaya di Korea Selatan umumnya tinggal di tiga distrik; Gangnam, Apgujeong dan Cheongdam, budak bisnis –jika Kyungsoo mengistilahkan. Tidak heran kemudian jika kebanyakan klien mereka berasal dari tiga distrik tersebut, persaingan yang teramat tinggi memang kadang membutakan. Luhan menggelengkan kepala, sadar betapa mengerikannya uang bisa mengubah seorang manusia.

Berjalan tanpa arah rasanya menjadi sahabat baru Luhan. Terhitung lebih dari lima belas menit ia berkeliling, mengamati gedung-gedung tinggi tanpa tahu gedung mana yang membutuhkan tenaga kerja tanpa gelar seperti dirinya. Desahan halus mengiringi langkah kaki, Luhan sempat berpikir untuk kembali ke pelabuhan dan mencari pekerjaan di sana, buruh tidak butuh ijazah.

"Hei!"

Luhan menoleh, meskipun tidak yakin panggilan itu ditujukan kepadanya. Tetapi ia cukup terkejut ketika melihat pria dengan setelah mahal yang terlihat akan menepuk bahunya. "Uh… Anda memanggil saya?" Tanyanya ragu. Pria tadi mengangguk, kacamatanya ia buka sehingga Luhan bisa melihat wajahnya secara penuh.

' _Wah, tampan.'_

"Apa kau model?" Si pria bertanya tanpa basa-basi, napasnya yang sedikit terengah mengindikasikan jika pria itu baru saja berlari.

Luhan menggeleng dan pria tadi tampak cukup senang.

"Oh? Bagus kalau begitu! Kau mau jadi modelku tidak? Merek pakaianku akan mengeluarkan koleksi baru dan kau terlihat seperti orang yang tepat untuk memperagakannya!" Si pria lantas menunjuk gedung bertingkat lima dengan tulisan 'Moldir' di samping Luhan. "Itu tokoku ngomong-ngomong, jika kau menyetujui tawaranku, maka wajahmu akan terpasang di sana dan tentu saja kau akan memiliki gaji besar. Bagaimana?"

Membeliak, Luhan menatap tidak percaya dengan pria di depannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyebut gedung semegah itu hanya dengan sebutan 'toko'? Yang Luhan tahu, tempat yang cocok disebut toko adalah tempat yang seperti milik Kakek Long, tempat kecil dengan barang-barang yang tidak terlalu tersusun rapi, sama sekali berbeda dengan gedung yang berdiri kokoh di sebelahnya.

' _Orang kaya memang aneh.'_

Luhan lantas kembali berpikir, tidak mungkin ia menerima tawaran pria asing di depannya. Alasannya tidak lain adalah karena dia mantan narapidana. Dia merasa tidak layak memamerkan wajah di depan umum. Terlebih, biasanya model akan menjadi panutan banyak anak muda, bagaimana jika penggemarnya nanti mengetahui masa lalunya? Membayangkannya saja Luhan tidak ingin.

"Maaf," Luhan dengan sopan menolak. "Saya tidak bisa menjadi model, tetapi jika Anda memiliki pekerjaan lain yang tidak mengharuskan wajah saya dipajang di depan umum, saya mau menerimanya." Tuturnya.

"Sayang sekali…" Si pria menghela napas. "Padahal wajahmu sangat menjual. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, kebetulan aku membutuhkan barista untuk kafe baruku di Myeongdong. Apa kau bisa membuat kopi uhh…"

"Luhan,"

"Ah! Luhan! Apa kau bisa membuat kopi?" Tanya si pria sekali lagi.

Luhan mengangguk antusias, kopi adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Ia mengawali dan menutup hari dengan secangkir cairan pahit yang ia nikmati –kebiasaan yang ia ambil dari Xiumin. Tentu saja ia tidak akan menolak. Ditambah pria ini mengatakan jika lokasi kafenya di Myeongdong, mungkin keberuntungan Luhan tidak sepenuhnya hilang.

Si pria asing tampak puas, tangannya masuk ke kantong untuk mengambil kartu nama yang ia berikan kepada Luhan. "Besok temui aku jam delapan pagi di depan Café J Holic, kalau kau tidak tahu lokasinya telepon aku saja di nomor itu." Tukasnya, memberi isyarat dengan satu alis yang naik ke atas.

Senyum Luhan mengembang, lalu membungkukkan badan dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ada kemungkinan jika setelah ini kehidupannya akan membaik, mungkin juga setelah ini dia bisa benar-benar sanggup meninggalkan kehidupannya yang lama. Senyum Luhan masih mengembang, apalagi saat bibirnya menggumamkan nama atasannya yang baru.

 _Kim Jaejoong._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jika Luhan harus menggunakan satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan tempat kerja barunya, maka kata itu adalah 'sempurna'. Suasana nyaman yang didampingi oleh aroma menenangkan dari kopi membuat hari-harinya selama satu bulan terakhir terasa begitu menyenangkan. Atasan dan rekan kerjanya juga turut memberi sumbangsih terhadap suasana hatinya yang tenang.

Jaejoong beberapa kali berkunjung untuk memantau, sesekali memberi lelucon yang disambut oleh tawa halus Luhan dan Jongdae. Sikapnya yang perhatian sempat membuat hati Luhan berdebar. Jika saja Jaejoong belum menikah, mungkin Luhan akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan.

"Permisi,"

Luhan berkedip, lamunannya buyar oleh suara pelanggan yang secara alami ia beri senyum. "Ya?" Ia merespons. Alisnya terangkat, sedikit heran dengan reaksi pelanggan yang terlihat terkejut. "Boleh saya tahu apa yang ingin Anda pesan?" Luhan berkata sekali lagi, menghilangkan kecanggungan yang terbangun di antara keduanya.

"Uh… satu chococino dan brownie."

"Satu chococino dan brownie," Luhan mengulang sekaligus mencatat. "Semuanya 11.000 w-" kalimat Luhan terhenti, matanya terkunci pada mata sang pelanggan yang menatapnya secara intens. Untuk sejenak keheningan tercipta. Hingga Luhan menjadi orang pertama yang memutus kontak mata antar keduanya. "Semuanya 11.000 won," ulangnya sekali lagi. "Anda bisa menunggu pesanan Anda di lantai dua."

Interaksi selanjutnya terjadi tanpa saling menatap. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi ia merasa sedikit aneh. Aneh karena dia merasa bahwa ia mengenal laki-laki tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continued**_

 **a/n:**

 **[1]** peredam suara untuk senjata api.


	3. Chapter 3

Adalah sebuah kesalahan besar saat Luhan berpikir pertemuannya dengan pelanggan yang memberinya perasaan aneh hanya terjadi satu kali. Si pelanggan nyatanya datang hampir setiap hari dan Luhan mulai belajar bahwa nama si pelanggan adalah Oh Sehun.

Luhan tidak mengetahuinya dengan cara berkenalan. Ia mendapatkan nama Sehun dari _nametag_ yang terpasang di sisi kiri seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan. Satu fakta lain yang mengejutkan Luhan karena ternyata Sehun masihlah seorang remaja. Remaja kelas tiga SMA, jika dilihat dari buku-buku yang selalu Sehun bawa. Luhan tahu beberapa hal tentang Sehun, tetapi komunikasi mereka masih hanya sebatas antara seorang barista dan pelanggan. Tidak pernah lebih.

Sering kali Luhan ingin mengakrabkan diri karena Sehun. Bukan hanya didasari alasan karena ia merasa mengenal Sehun, tetapi juga karena Sehun adalah seorang pelanggan tetap. Sayangnya Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus memulai. Ia ingin mengenal Sehun, ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa begitu familier dengan pemilik mata tajam yang kerap terlihat bosan. Tetapi ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan yang tepat, setidaknya sampai suatu hari dia melihat Sehun terlihat kebingungan dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di depannya. Luhan sedikit mengintip, lalu tersenyum. Mungkin ini adalah situasi paling tepat untuk mengajak Sehun bicara.

"你最想成为哪种动物 ( _nǐ zuì xiǎng chéngwéi nǎ zhǒng dòngwù_?) Hewan apa yang paling kau sukai. A."

Sehun menoleh, terkejut.

Luhan memberinya senyuman kecil, meletakkan pesanan Sehun dan mendudukkan diri di depan si remaja. "Kau lihat kalimat ini," Luhan menunjuk tulisan yang dimaksud. "Di situ tertulis 我喜欢狗和猫 _(_ _wǒ xǐhuān gǒu hé māo)_ yang berarti 'aku suka anjing dan kucing', otomatis yang harus kau cari adalah pertanyaan yang sesuai dengan jawaban yang disediakan, bukan? Jawabannya adalah A, karena jawaban B adalah tentang di mana kau bekerja, C tentang kau ingin minuman apa dan D malah menanyakan tentang usia."

Luhan dapat melihat anggukan kepala Sehun, tanda jika ia telah paham. Ia pun tersenyum, mengucapkan selamat ke diri sendiri karena telah berhasil. Saat Luhan akan beranjak, ia harus dikejutkan oleh Sehun yang memegang tangannya, membuatnya menoleh dengan raut wajah yang bertanya.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Lirih suara Sehun terdengar, rona merah muda menghiasi pipi menjadi indikasi bahwa dia malu.

"Sama-sama, kalau kau mengalami kesulitan lain kau bisa bertanya padaku." Tawarnya, namun sayang Sehun malah memandangnya skeptis. "Aku orang Tiongkok," Luhan mengungkap, tawa kecil mengiringi kalimatnya. "Tidak perlu ragu dan memandangku seperti itu jika kau memang tidak berminat menerima bantuan." Luhan kembali tertawa, kali ini karena wajah Sehun yang memerah. "Namaku Luhan, ngomong-ngomong. Silakan menikmati pesanannya, Oh Sehun."

Setelah mengatakannya, Luhan lantas pergi masih dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajah. Entah kenapa dia merasa lega, lega karena berhasil mengenalkan diri? Lega karena berhasil memanggil nama Sehun? Atau mungkin lega karena akhirnya percakapan mereka tidak lagi hanya sekadar antara penjual dan pembeli? Luhan tidak terlalu yakin faktor mana yang paling berkontribusi, tetapi satu hal yang ia yakini, Luhan akan susah menghilangkan bayangan senyum malu Sehun untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Segalanya berjalan jauh lebih baik dari pada yang Luhan kira. Semakin bertambah hari, semakin bertambah pula kedekatannya dengan Sehun. Berawal dari menjadi tutor pribadi Bahasa Mandarin bagi Sehun, kini ia telah menjadi tempat Sehun bercurah hati akan anjingnya yang susah untuk dilatih. Bukan satu dua kali Luhan tertawa karena Sehun berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk karena Vivi –nama anjingnya enggan menurut.

Perlahan, Luhan mulai mengerti bagaimana sosok Sehun. Remaja itu baru berusia delapan belas tahun dan dia cukup pemalu. Sehun bercerita jika dia tidak pernah memiliki teman dekat karena tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Jika saja Luhan tidak mengajaknya bicara terlebih dahulu, mungkin ia akan terus menjadi pelanggan yang menghabiskan diri di pojok lantai dua dengan tugas sekolah yang berserakan di sekitar.

Luhan juga belajar bahwa Sehun adalah sosok yang begitu penyayang. Ia tidak perlu banyak bukti, dengan melihat bagaimana Sehun memperlakukan Vivi saat Sehun membawanya ke J Holic saja sudah cukup. Bagaimana Sehun meminta maaf ke si anjing putih jika Vivi terlihat tidak senang dengan perlakuan Sehun lalu menciumnya. Luhan rasa, itu semua sudah memberi gambaran akan sifat Sehun.

Dari situ juga Luhan mulai belajar kasih sayang.

Ia merasa sedikit miris jika mengingat dirinya di masa lalu. Menganggap pukulan sang ayah sebagai cinta dan menganggap usapan pelan Bibi Kim di kepala sebagai hal yang aneh. Seandainya dia dulu tahu, mungkin Luhan tidak akan meninggalkan pelabuhan dan berakhir menjadi anak angkat Bibi Kim tanpa perlu mengalami dinginnya lantai di balik jeruji besi, tidak akan pernah juga mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari beberapa orang di penjara.

Tetapi, jika Luhan melihat sisi positifnya; jika ia tidak pernah meninggalkan pelabuhan dan mengalami itu semua, dia tidak akan bertemu Sehun. Tanpa ia sadari Sehun telah mengambil tempat di hatinya, mengisinya dengan senyum dan sedikit demi sedikit mengobati luka. Luhan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan jatuh hati ke remaja yang empat tahun lebih muda, tetapi saat Sehun tersenyum dan memberinya ucapan agar harinya menyenangkan, Luhan tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mencintai sosoknya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Malam minggu besok kau ada acara tidak?"

Sehun mendongak, mengunci tatapannya ke Luhan yang meletakkan makanan yang ia pesan. "Apa yang barusan itu adalah sebuah ajakan kencan?"

" _Well,_ jika kau menganggapnya begitu." Luhan merasa wajahnya agak mengalami kenaikan suhu –ia merona. Luhan meruntuki diri, dalam dua puluh dua tahun hidupnya, ia tidak pernah mengalami apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan merona. Luhan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, khawatir jika wajahnya akan semerah tomat dan terlihat kurang enak dipandang.

"Hyung," sayangnya panggilan dari Sehun kembali membuatnya untuk menatap si anak kecil yang ternyata juga memiliki pipi yang merah. Luhan lega jika dia bukan satu-satunya yang harus terlihat menggunakan riasan pipi.

"Ya?"

" _I'd love to."_

" _Great!_ Uh-" Luhan segera menutupi bibir, tingkahnya kikuk karena memberi respons yang terlewat bahagia hanya dalam sepersekian detik. Canggung kembali menyelimuti dan Luhan membiarkan pandangannya menyisir ruangan –menatap apapun yang bukan Sehun. "Uh… kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu di-"

"Sebenarnya, hyung," Sehun memotong. "Aku rasa kita bertemu di sini saja."

"Oh? Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok kita bertemu di sini jam lima sore, bagaimana?"

Sehun mengangguk malu-malu dan Luhan tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mencuri ciuman di pipi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun dalam pakaian kasual menjadi pemandangan yang jarang Luhan lihat, mungkin hanya satu dua kali ketika Sehun berkunjung ke J Holic pada hari libur. Tetapi saat ini ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun yang mengenakan jaket denim yang dipadukan dengan kaus putih dan celana jin hitam. Begitu menawan dengan wangi parfum yang membuatnya ingin selalu dekat.

Destinasi pertama tempat kencan mereka adalah bioskop. Klise memang, tetapi kencan memang rasanya tidak lengkap jika tidak dihabiskan untuk menonton film bersama. Tangan bertaut, kepala menyandar di bahu dengan kecupan yang sesekali di curi Luhan di kening Sehun, rasanya tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari pada itu. Genggaman tangan mereka kini terjadi secara natural, tautan yang tidak terlepas sekalipun mereka menuju destinasi lain.

"Mau melihat bintang?"

Ketika Luhan menawari dirinya untuk melihat bintang, Sehun berpikir Luhan akan membawanya ke bukit atau dataran tinggi di sekitar tempat kerjanya. Hal yang tidak ia duga adalah Luhan membawanya ke bubungan atas J Holic. Yang lebih mengejutkan, Luhan tampaknya sudah menyiapkan itu semua. Terdapat tikar dengan meja yang didekorasi dengan beberapa hiasan kecil, termasuk makanan dan lilin yang belum dinyalakan. Tersanjung, Sehun memberi Luhan senyuman kecil dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Hyung menyiapkan semua ini?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku terkejut dengan ini sebenarnya," Luhan mengungkap, lantas menuntun Sehun untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Mungkin lain kali aku harus membelikan Jongdae makan malam."

"Jongdae hyung? Kenapa dengan dia?"

Tertawa kecil, Luhan menjelaskan. "Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman kencan dan aku gugup. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap, ada kekhawatiran aku akan mengacaukan semuanya, jadi aku meminta bantuan Jongdae. Dia yang memberiku saran untuk kencan hari ini, menurut Jongdae itu akan romantis dan berkesan. Dia juga yang menyarankan untuk melihat bintang di sini, aku sama sekali tidak menduga dia akan menyiapkan semuanya."

"Kita harus benar-benar berterima kasih kalau begitu." Sehun ikut tertawa kecil, matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit di minggu pertama. Tawa halusnya menyapa pendengaran Luhan dan ia tertegun. Hatinya menghangat, tatapannya terkunci pada Sehun dengan penuh adorasi.

"Sehun," Sehun menoleh menatapnya, jernih mata Sehun begitu indah untuk ia pandang. Dunia Luhan seakan terhenti untuk sejenak. "Sehun," sekali lagi Luhan memanggil nama Sehun selayaknya sebuah doa. Tangannya bergerak, menyentuh pipi Sehun dengan perlahan seolah-olah Sehun adalah sebuah relik berharga.

"Hyung?"

Luhan tidak dapat menahannya lagi, tidak saat raut khawatir Sehun menatapnya. Ia terlihat rapuh dan Luhan tidak ingin itu terjadi. Bibirnya menyambangi milik Sehun, lagi-lagi dengan kelembutan dan perlakuan yang begitu hati-hati. Matanya terpejam, meresapi tiap perasaan yang mengalir saat bibir mereka menyatu. Hatinya membuncah, asing dengan perasaan yang membuatnya ingin menitikkan air mata karena begitu indah.

Luhan menjadi pihak yang melepaskan tautan mereka lebih dahulu, hanya untuk menatap Sehun yang memandangnya dengan senyum kecil. "Aku mencintaimu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tujuh bulan berlalu dalam kedipan mata. Hampir tidak ada yang berubah dari Luhan, termasuk hubungannya dengan Sehun. Hampir, karena beberapa aspek dalam hidup Luhan telah berubah. Ia kini paham benar bahwa menyakiti bukanlah mencintai, paham benar jika senyum tulus yang menghiasi wajah Sehun menjadi tolok ukur rasa bahagia yang juga menjadi bahagianya, dan ia paham benar, jika hidupnya sebelum bertemu Sehun adalah hidup yang salah.

Berbeda dengan Luhan, Sehun banyak memiliki perubahan baik dari segi fisik maupun sifat. Jika tujuh bulan lalu dia hanyalah siswa SMA yang masih tersenyum malu saat Luhan memberinya ciuman di sana sini, kini dia adalah mahasiswa yang kerap menginisiasi intimasi di antara keduanya. Fisiknya turut berubah, menjadi lebih tinggi dan berisi. Sehun menganggapnya sebuah keuntungan karena ia bisa mencium kening Luhan dengan mudah meskipun sisi negatifnya adalah dia terlihat lebih tua dari kekasihnya. Tetapi itu bukan masalah besar, selama ia dan Luhan tetap bersama, baginya itu sudah cukup.

Keduanya banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah Luhan, sesekali berkencan di akhir minggu. Luhan sama sekali tidak keberatan, ia suka melihat Sehun yang berkonsentrasi di antara tumpukan buku dan mengetik tugas di kamarnya. Baginya itu memesona. Kalau sudah begitu, maka Luhan akan memilih untuk merebahkan diri di samping Sehun dan ikut membaca bukunya. Setidaknya itu menambah pengetahuan umum yang ia miliki.

Semuanya berjalan indah, sama sekali tanpa masalah. Tetapi layaknya sifat alami manusia yang tidak pernah puas, Luhan merasa ada hal yang kurang dari hubungan mereka. Adalah kejujuran yang menjadi masalah. Luhan tidak pernah jujur kepada Sehun akan masa lalunya, dia belum sanggup. Meskipun ia percaya Sehun akan tetap mencintainya, tetapi dia masih tidak ingin melihat raut kecewa yang Sehun akan berikan kepadanya saat ia jujur. Tetapi Luhan merasa jika ia yang menyembunyikan masa lalu adalah adil jika mengingat Sehun yang juga tidak pernah menyinggung akan kehidupan pribadinya.

Sejujurnya itu membuat Luhan khawatir, karena dia pernah mendengar jika hubungan yang terbangun atas ketidak jujuran tidak akan bertahan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hun, sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal?"

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, meletakkan literatur dan menoleh untuk menatap Luhan yang bersandar di ranjang. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"Hanya karena terpikir beberapa hal." Kening Sehun mengerut, Luhan sadar jika Sehun tidak akan puas dengan jawaban dengan makna kabur. Beranjak, Luhan beralih dari tempatnya tadi ke samping Sehun. Ditatapnya Sehun untuk beberapa saat dan dicurinya sebuah kecupan yang masih belum menghilangkan alis Sehun yang bertaut. "Aku hanya merasa kita tidak begitu… _mengenal satu sama lain._ " Luhan menautkan jemarinya dengan Sehun. "Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk tahu masa laluku?"

Ada senyum kecil yang muncul di wajah Sehun dan ia menggeleng. "Hyung yang sekarang saja sudah cukup untukku."

Luhan tidak bisa mendefinisikan perasaannya. Antara lega, tetapi juga kecewa. "Kau yakin?" Luhan bertanya sekali lagi, telapak tangan membelai pipi Sehun. Sehun menjawabnya dengan anggukan pasti. "Sehun-"

"Sshh," Sehun memotong. "Aku tidak ingin kita membicarakan ini lagi, oke? Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu tidak penting lagi, hyung. Bahkan jika kau pernah membunuh seseorang di masa lalu pun aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas sekarang hyung ada di sini, bersamaku."

Seribu bahasa Luhan terdiam, bahkan saat Sehun mendaratkan kecupan kecil di kening. Tanpa Sehun sadari, dia telah mengusik masa lalu tergelap Luhan.

Melihat Luhan yang hanya membisu, Sehun mengusap pipi kekasihnya pelan. "Hyung?"

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali, tersadar dan memberi Sehun senyuman kecil.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Rasa khawatir melanda Sehun karena Luhan tidak biasanya menjadi pendiam seperti ini.

Sayangnya Luhan menggeleng, tampaknya enggan untuk memberikan jawaban gamblang kepada Sehun yang pada akhirnya mengalah. Mungkin kekasihnya belum siap untuk bercerita. Sekali lagi Sehun mengecup kening Luhan, meremas telapaknya dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

"Aku…"

Sehun menoleh ketika Luhan kembali bicara, memberikan seluruh atensinya ke pria yang tengah menghela napas berat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, Sehun." Luhan mengungkap. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana kau tinggal dan-"

"Hyung," Sehun memotong, kali ini dengan nada dingin yang mengejutkan Luhan. Sehun tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. "Bisakah kita bicarakan ini lain kali? Aku harus mengumpulkan jurnalku besok." Sehun terlihat jengkel.

"Maaf,"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jika ada perasaan yang Luhan paling benci, maka rasa itu adalah rasa penasaran. Kilasan memori akan Sehun yang bersikap dingin padanya masih terngiang. Sekalipun kekasihnya sudah kembali bersikap hangat, tetapi tetap saja, Luhan tidak bisa tenang saat dia belum mendapatkan jawaban.

Tanpa sadar, kegundahan yang ia alami membawanya kembali mengingat saat ia masih menjadi tahanan. Dia penasaran dengan sikap yang Yoochun tunjukkan kepadanya hingga pada akhirnya dia nekat bertanya. Meskipun pada akhirnya jawaban yang Luhan dapatkan bukanlah seperti apa yang ia harapkan, tetapi setidaknya rasa penasarannya terbayar. Ingin ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun, tetapi jika mengingat bagaimana Sehun yang sama sekali tidak ingin disinggung akan kehidupan pribadinya, Luhan merasa hal itu akan percuma.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Luhan dengan nekat mengikuti Sehun ketika kekasihnya pulang dari J Holic. Ia melihat Sehun yang menaiki mobil dan keningnya langsung berkerut. Sehun selalu bercerita dia menaiki bus untuk pulang dan Luhan beberapa kali mengantarnya ke halte. Menaiki taksi, Luhan meminta kepada sopir untuk mengikuti mobil Sehun membawa kekasihnya itu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Familier.

Luhan merasa ia berada di lingkungan yang begitu familier. Matanya tidak lepas dari gedung-gedung yang masih kokoh berdiri bahkan setelah hampir lima tahun. Telapak tangan Luhan tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin. Dadanya berdebar karena rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Takut jika apa yang ada dalam pikirannya berubah menjadi kenyataan yang paling ingin dia hindari.

Dan di sana, mobil Sehun memasuki gerbang rumah yang juga familier baginya. Terlalu familier faktanya. Luhan meminta sopir taksi yang mengantarnya untuk berhenti di gedung seberang, lalu turun dengan tergesa setelah membayar. Ia melesat ke bubungan atas untuk memastikan.

Lutut Luhan mencium substansi keras bubungan, tulang seakan kehilangan kemampuan untuk menyokongnya berdiri. Sekarang semuanya jelas. Wajar jika Luhan merasa mengenal Sehun ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Nyatanya, Sehun adalah anak dari pasangan konglomerat yang dibunuhnya hampir lima tahun lalu, juga remaja yang menangis saat ia mengalihkan pandangan dari lelaki paruh baya yang memakinya setelah interogasi berakhir.

Tangan Luhan terlalu lemah untuk menggenggam dan memaki diri. Ia merasa begitu hina. Tidak pantas ia berdiri di samping lelaki yang orang tuanya ia bunuh. Tidak pantas dia menerima segala kasih sayang yang Sehun berikan. Tanpa sadar bening bulir air matanya mengalir, rasa bersalah terlalu menggerogoti.

Tangis Luhan semakin susah untuk ditahan saat ia melihat Sehun yang menggendong Vivi, menciuminya sayang dan Vivi membalasnya dengan mengibaskan ekor kanan kiri. Luhan bertekad untuk pergi. Pergi dari kehidupan Sehun sebelum pahitnya kenyataan akan membunuh keduanya secara perlahan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Jaejoong hyung,"_

" _Luhan? Ada apa kau menelepon tengah malam begini? Kau ada masalah?"_

" _Hyung, maafkan aku tetapi aku tidak bisa lagi bekerja di J Holic."_

" _Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau bertengkar dengan Jongdae?"_

" _Tidak, Jongdae baik. Aku- hyung bolehkah aku minta tolong kau carikan pekerjaan yang lain untukku? Di tempat yang jauh, aku mohon."_

" _Kau menangis? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"_

" _Hyung, tolong…"_

" _Baiklah, kebetulan keponakanku butuh bartender, aku akan memberikan kontakmu kepadanya dan akan ku suruh dia untuk menghubungimu."_

" _Terima kasih, hyung. Sungguh aku-"_

" _Luhan,"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Kau bisa bercerita padaku saat kau siap. Anggap saja aku kakakmu, oke?"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bising musik menjadi sahabat baru Luhan selama dua bulan terakhir. Tidak nyaman, jika Luhan ingin berkata jujur. Tetapi mau tidak mau dia harus melakukan ini jika ingin menjauh dari Sehun.

Sudah dua bulan Luhan sengaja memutus kontak dari sang kekasih. Memilih tidur di tempat kerja saat siang hari sebelum kembali berkutat dengan ingar bingar manusia-manusia yang ingin membebaskan diri. Luhan tidak pernah pulang, hatinya belum siap untuk melihat Sehun dan mungkin tidak akan pernah siap. Kesalahannya terlalu besar.

Sering Luhan berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidup, tetapi kilas memori akan Sehun menjadi pencegah hal itu terjadi. Luhan berpikir, jika keinginan untuk tidak lagi hidupnya sudah terlalu kuat, setidaknya dia harus bertemu Sehun untuk terakhir kali dan meminta maaf. Dan mungkin… untuk mengatakan jika Luhan masih mencintainya.

Meskipun Luhan tahu, Sehun yang membencinya setelah ia jujur adalah kemungkinan terbesar yang akan terjadi. Hela napas berat meluncur. Gundah hati untuk kembali masih tertahan dengan agonia yang menghantui.

Luhan tersenyum miris. Dulu, tidak pernah ia meragu untuk menghias kepala orang dengan lubang bekas peluru. Tetapi kini dia hanyalah seorang pengecut, seorang pecundang yang kalah oleh rasa takutnya sendiri.

Luhan kembali merasa dia menjadi bagian dari anomali. Tidak pantas berbaur dan tidak semestinya menjadi bagian dari tatanan yang berlaku.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hyung ada masalah?"

Luhan berjingkat, terkejut dengan kehadiran Taeyong –keponakan Jaejoong yang juga pemilik tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Luhan memberinya senyuman tipis, lantas menggeleng –menghindar.

"Eh, kalau hyung tidak ada masalah mana mungkin hyung terus mengelap titik yang sama selama sepuluh menit terakhir." Taeyong mengungkap. "Aku mulai khawatir meja ini akan menjadi transparan karena terlalu bersih." Candanya.

Terkesiap, Luhan agak melempar kain setengah basah ke atas meja. Tawa halus Taeyong mengalir, Luhan mendongak untuk melihat dua sudut bibir Taeyong yang tertarik ke atas.

"Maaf,"

Berkedip cepat, Taeyong mendudukkan dirinya di depan Luhan. "Hyuuuungg, kenapa kau meminta maaf? Hyung tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Bagai anak kecil Taeyong merengek, lantas menggenggam tangan Luhan yang menatapnya bingung. "Aku tidak akan memaksa hyung untuk bercerita, tetapi anggaplah aku sebagai adikmu, oke? Itu artinya kau bisa mengeluh kepadaku kapan saja."

Atensi Luhan tersita oleh kalimat terakhir Taeyong, kalimat yang persis diucapkan oleh Jaejoong beberapa waktu lalu. Mungkin gen ramah dan mengayomi memang turun-temurun dimiliki oleh keluarga mereka. Ia lantas memandang Taeyong yang masih memberinya senyuman terlebar. Begitu kontras dengan dirinya yang bahkan untuk mengangkat sudut bibir saja ia terpaksa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa selalu tersenyum?" Pertanyaan meluncur tanpa mampu ia tahan. Selama mengenal Taeyong, tidak pernah sekalipun Luhan melihat lelaki itu menunjukkan emosi lain selain bahagia. Bahkan ketika dia turun tangan langsung untuk melerai pengunjung, dia masih sanggup memasang senyum.

"Eh?" Taeyong terkesiap, sama sekali tidak menduga jika Luhan malah mengajukan pertanyaan semacam itu.

"Kau selalu bahagia," Luhan mengulang. "Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana."

Satu alis Taeyong terangkat naik. "Apa hyung mengasumsikan aku tidak pernah mendapat masalah?"

"Mungkin,"

Kali ini Taeyong terbahak, sekali lagi menarik atensi Luhan untuk melihatnya yang menyeka air mata karena tertawa terlalu keras. "Hyung bukan orang pertama yang menanyakan hal itu, sebenarnya. _I get that a lot._ Tetapi percayalah, aku pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri."

"Bunuh diri…?"

"Hm," Taeyong mengangguk. "Beberapa tahun lalu aku melakukan kesalahan yang… _well,_ katakanlah cukup fatal dan membuatku hampir kehilangan segalanya. Aku benar-benar hampir bunuh diri jika saja aku tidak bertemu…" Taeyong menjeda ceritanya, sudut bibir terangkat sedikit dan membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. "Aku hampir saja bunuh diri jika tidak bertemu seorang teman yang katakanlah membuatku sadar. Sadar jika bunuh diri bukalah sebuah solusi dan tidak akan pernah menjadi sebuah solusi. Mungkin itu membuatmu bebas dari jeratan kesalahan, tetapi itu tidak akan pernah mengubahnya. Kau akan tetap diingat sebagai orang yang berbuat salah. Akan lain cerita jika kau tetap memilih untuk hidup dan memperbaikinya."

Tangan Luhan mengepal di bawah meja, rahang mengeras menahan luapan emosi yang tiba-tiba membuncah layaknya ombak. Taeyong mungkin tidak tahu, tetapi apa yang ia ceritakan berhasil menampar Luhan, mengolok dan mencacinya seperti seorang pecundang. Tanpa sadar Luhan mengambil napas besar dan menghelanya.

"Perkataannya entah kenapa seperti sebuah mantra sihir," Taeyong melanjutkan, mengedikkan bahu tanpa menyadari kondisi emosional Luhan. "Aku memilih untuk bangkit meskipun tidak mudah. Memilih untuk menghadapi, bukannya lari. Dan di sinilah aku, hyung. Sekarang aku menjadi Taeyong yang kau kenal."

Kembali tangan Luhan ia genggam perlahan, lalu menatap mata sang pemilik untuk memberikan senyum teduh yang menenangkan. "Hyung, dengar," Taeyong kembali berbicara. "Kita memang belum terlalu lama mengenal dan aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang membuatmu begini, tetapi jika aku boleh memberi saran, aku akan mengatakan kepadamu untuk jangan lari."

Luhan mengangkat wajah, menemukan Taeyong yang memberinya dorongan lewat isyarat mata. Luhan tidak tahu sejak kapan pipinya basah, ia hanya tahu kedua tangannya melingkar, merengkuh tubuh Taeyong dan menahan isakan kecil di bahunya. Tepukan pelan di punggung makin deras mengalirkan air mata, namun, Luhan lega. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan jawaban atas kegundahannya.

Dia harus pulang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Udara terasa hangat dengan angin yang enggan berembus. Malam musim panas sekali lagi menyapa, mengundang kenangan yang sengaja Luhan kubur untuk kembali muncul. Langkah kakinya pelan dan berat, menyusuri jalan yang selama dua bulan tidak ia lalui.

Satu tangan bersembunyi di balik saku, sedangkan yang lain meraih knop pintu. Luhan membuka rumah yang minim akan penerangan. Ia tidak bersusah-susah untuk memencet tombol sakelar dan langsung menuju lantai dua, ingin segera mengistirahatkan diri di kasurnya yang dingin, menyiapkan hati untuk bertemu Sehun esok hari.

Namun niat hanya tinggal niat. Luhan terkejut saat mendapati Sehun yang tidur terduduk di depan pintu kamarnya. Badannya meringkuk, merengkuh ransel yang menjadi alas kepala. Napasnya tenang, tetapi kerut di antara keningnya menandakan bahwa ia tidak nyaman. Hatinya terenyuh, Sehun membuktikan kalau dia betul-betul mencintainya.

Berhati-hati Luhan mendekat. Langkahnya pelan, takut jika kegaduhan barang sedikit saja bisa membangunkan Sehun. Luhan lantas berjongkok di depan kekasihnya yang masih terlelap, mengusap rambutnya dan mengecupnya dalam di kening. Luhan tidak tahu berapa kali Sehun menunggunya di depan kamar seperti ini, dia yakin jika pasti Sehun melakukannya hampir setiap hari dan ia merasa begitu bersalah.

Cukup lama ia mengecup kening Sehun, hingga Luhan melepaskan karena kening Sehun yang basah karena tangisnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering menangis, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika rasa sayangnya kepada Sehun bisa berimbas sebanyak ini.

Dengan hati-hati ia bopong tubuh Sehun, menidurkannya di kasur sebelum ia sendiri merebahkan diri di samping. Luhan kembali terisak, dipeluknya tubuh Sehun erat –seolah seluruh hidupnya bergantung pada lelaki yang masih enggan membuka mata.

Luhan telah banyak berubah. Dulu, ia tidak pernah sekalipun ia menangis meskipun mendiang ayahnya menghukumnya dengan keras, tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengeluh saat menjalani latihan kejam dari Kris, bahkan ia tidak menangis saat satu-satunya sahabat yang ia punya pergi. Namun, Sehun telah mengubah segalanya. Hati Luhan yang dulu beku perlahan ia cairkan dengan segala kasih sayang yang ia punya.

Kini hati Luhan telah menjadi hati yang repas, Sehun telah mengubahnya sebanyak ini.

"Kenapa hyung menangis?" Suara Sehun menggantikan isakan Luhan yang tertahan dan mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. "Jika ada di antara kita yang harus menangis, maka orang itu adalah aku." Sehun mengubah posisi tubuhnya, kini berhadapan dengan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan mata sembap. "Dua bulan… dua bulan kau menghilang dan mengabaikanku. Aku hampir gila, kau tahu."

"Maaf,"

"Sampai kapan hyung berencana mengabaikanku?" Sehun mencoba menggenggam tangan Luhan, tetapi pria itu menepisnya.

"A-aku… kau tidak seharusnya bersamaku, Sehun. Aku tidak pantas untukmu." Luhan kembali menangis tanpa mampu ia tahan. "Kau terlalu baik, kau tidak tahu hal buruk apa saja yang ku lakukan di masa lalu. Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku adalah-"

"Aku tahu," Sehun memotong, mengejutkan Luhan yang kini memandang dengan mata membulat. "Aku tahu, hyung."

"Bagaimana…?"

"Kau lupa jika lima tahun lalu kita pernah bertemu?"

Ah, benar. Lima tahun lalu mereka bertemu sebagai seorang tersangka dan anak dari kedua korban. Lucu bagaimana takdir mempermainkan mereka, mempertemukan kembali dan menjadikan mereka seorang kekasih. Ingatan Luhan membawanya kembali ke pertama kali mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama, tatapan terkejut Sehun yang berusaha ia sembunyikan. Kini semuanya jelas, Sehun terkejut karena bertemu kembali dengan pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Luhan merasa dirinya makin tidak pantas. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki yang tahu tentang identitas pembunuh orang tuanya menerima pembunuh itu dengan tangan terbuka?

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, hyung. Kau adalah korban, sepertiku." Sekali lagi Luhan terkesiap. Bibirnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun segera dipotong oleh Sehun. "Kita berdua korban keserakahan pamanku, hyung." Sehun menjelaskan. "Kau bukan pembunuh, tetapi pamanku."

"Hyung," Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan yang masih basah. "Kau tidak bersalah, oke? Penyebab semua ini adalah pamanku dan orang tua itu sudah mendapatkan hukumannya sendiri, hyung. Dia mati karena kecelakaan mobil. Sekarang yang aku ingin kau lakukan adalah untuk berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, mengerti?"

Luhan membisu, tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Bagaimana mungkin rasa bersalah selama lima tahun yang ia pikul bisa ia hilangkan hanya karena kekasihnya mengatakan hal itu? Bagaimanapun dia adalah seseorang yang menembakkan peluru.

" _Do you even love me?"_ Luhan terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun, tetapi dia masih tetap memilih untuk menutup mulut. _"I said, do you even love me?"_ Sehun mengulang, kali ini dengan tekanan dan nada yang lebih keras. _"Answer me goddamn it!"_

Sehun berteriak. Tanpa disangka matanya turut basah, sama seperti Luhan yang sekali lagi harus terisak. Jemari Luhan lantas bergerak perlahan, menangkup pipi Sehun dan mempertemukan dahi mereka.

" _Of course, I do,"_ bisiknya disela-sela isakan. " _I really really do love you."_

" _Then stay,"_ Sehun balas berbisik dan menatap Luhan tepat di kedua mata. "Luhan… _I beg you to stay."_

Luhan…

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun memanggilnya tanpa tambahan _'hyung'_. Rasanya begitu berbeda, seolah Sehun yang kini mengambil peran untuk mengayomi. Dan setelah semua yang terjadi, mungkin Luhan memang butuh Sehun untuk menuntunnya berdiri di atas kakinya lagi.

Oleh karena itu tanpa ragu ia mengangguk, mengecup kening Sehun perlahan dan berkata;

" _I'll stay."_

 _Two midsummer's eves, two new beginnings._

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

a/n:

Satu bab lagi dan cerita ini akan selesai, saya mohon pembaca sekalian sabar karena saya juga punya hidup dan kepentingan yang harus dijalani^^ Dan seperti yang saya katakan dari kemarin-kemarin, cerita ini sudah selesai, jadi tidak perlu khawatir saya akan menelantarkannya. Tapi ya sekali lagi, mohon dimengerti jika hidup saya tidak hanya di depan komputer^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Starless Sky**

 **.**

" _I get what I love whatever it takes."_

 _ **.**_

 **[Sembilan tahun lalu]**

Oh Sehun bukanlah tipikal anak sepuluh tahun kebanyakan. Dia tidak mengenyam sekolah umum. Bukan karena orang tuanya tidak mampu, tetapi karena orang tuanya melindungi dia dari mata-mata yang haus akan darahnya. Bahaya, jika ayahnya mengatakan. Jika orang-orang tahu akan dirinya, maka mereka akan menggulingkan tahta sang ayah melaluinya. Menurut orang tuanya, cukup mengenal orang-orang kepercayaan mereka dan orang-orang yang akan melayani Sehun layaknya raja saja sudah cukup.

Sehun, yang sekalipun masih berusia dini sangat memahami itu. Atau mungkin terlalu memahami. Dari kecil ia dididik untuk melanjutkan apa yang ayahnya telah bangun dan melindunginya. Dan ia juga dididik, banyak orang-orang di luar sana yang berusaha untuk merebut apa yang akan menjadi haknya nanti.

" _Pertahankan apa yang menjadi milikmu dan raih apa yang kau sukai, Sehun._ **Whatever it takes** _._ "

Sepuluh tahun Oh Sehun menanamkan pesan ayahnya layaknya sebuah mantra.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun berusia empat belas tahun dan dia sudah lebih banyak tahu. Dia tahu beberapa hari terakhir rumahnya diamati oleh orang asing yang sepertinya usianya tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Sehun mengamati orang itu dari tirai kamar dan dadanya berdebar ketika si orang asing membuka masker yang memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya.

Sehun tahu, dia jatuh cinta.

Dia juga tahu jika si orang asing akan membunuh orang tuanya melalui gedung seberang dan Sehun membiarkan itu terjadi. Saat yakin orang tuanya telah terbunuh, Sehun menginstruksikan polisi yang sebelumnya ia minta untuk berada tiga puluh meter dari lokasi sang penembak untuk menangkapnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis, sebentar lagi dia akan tahu identitas sang orang asing.

Luhan, Sehun belajar mengucapkan nama itu sepulang dari kantor polisi. Luhan bahkan jauh lebih memesona ketika terlihat dari dekat dan Sehun segera ingin memilikinya. Tanpa ragu, ia lantas menelepon salah satu orang kepercayaan ayahnya.

"Buat hukuman Luhan tidak lebih dari lima tahun."

Singkat, tetapi penuh penakanan.

Dan Sehun tersenyum ketika mendapatkan pesan singkat jika hakim setuju untuk mendakwa Luhan hanya empat tahun dengan syarat sejumlah uang harus dikirimkan padanya. Sehun, sekali lagi, tanpa ragu melakukannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pada usia enam belas, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengenyam pendidikan menengah atasnya di sekolah umum. Bukan karena ingin, tetapi karena dia bosan menunggu Luhan yang masih akan bebas dua tahun lagi.

Awal dia membuat keputusan itu, pamannya melarang. Mencegah Sehun dengan alasan yang sama yang diucapkan mendiang ayahnya. Namun, Sehun tahu pasti jika pamannya takut Sehun akan dikenal publik dan haknya sebagai pewaris akan diperbincangkan. Dia tahu pasti dengan munculnya ia di muka umum, kedudukan pamannya yang sementara menggantikan ayahnya akan terancam.

Sehun tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Di hari dia mendaftar sekolah, di hari itu pula dia menginstruksikan Kyungsoo untuk membunuh pamannya. Sebagai pembalasan atas kematian orang tuanya yang ia bunuh lewat tangan Luhan beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kyungsoo, apa pamanku pernah bertemu denganmu?"

" _Tidak, dia hanya pernah bertemu Luhan dan Jongin. Kenapa?"_

"Bagus," Sehun menyeringai. "Bunuh dia dan buat dia seolah mati karena kecelakaan. Aku akan memberimu bonus."

" _Misi diterima."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ketika hampir waktunya masa hukuman Luhan habis. Sehun menemui Jongin dan Kyungsoo, membayar mereka lebih dan menjanjikan kehidupan yang nyaman di Belanda sebagai ganti dari aset yang mereka miliki untuk Luhan. Keduanya tanpa berpikir panjang setuju. Lagi pula, jika dirunut dalam hierarki, Sehun adalah atasan mereka dan aturan utama dalam organisasi adalah untuk tidak menolak perintah dari atasan.

Tidak lupa, Sehun menginstruksikan keduanya untuk menemui Luhan dan meyakinkannya agar tetap tinggal di Myeongdong. Seperti dugaan Sehun keduanya berhasil untuk membuat Luhan tinggal. Kini hanya tinggal permainan kecil untuk membuat Luhan menjadi miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Present Days]**

Kalian bisa mengatakan Sehun bajingan, dia tidak akan peduli. Satu-satunya hal yang ia pedulikan hanyalah bagaimana cara mendapatkan Luhan. Sejak Luhan keluar dari penjara, Sehun telah memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk mengawasi pria tersebut dan secara mengejutkan Luhan tidak sadar. Sedikit mengherankan untuk mantan pembunuh sepertinya. Mungkin kehidupan penjara telah menumpulkan kepekaannya terhadap sekitar.

Ia tahu Luhan tengah kesulitan mencari pekerjaan, oleh karena itu dia mengutus Jaejoong untuk memberi Luhan dua opsi pekerjaan dengan dua kemungkinan yang sudah dikalkulasikan Sehun dengan matang. Ternyata Luhan memilih opsi kedua, menjadi barista di kafe baru Jaejoong. Pikirnya, ini akan jauh lebih mudah.

Dan benar, bertingkah seperti pelanggan remaja malu-malu berhasil membuatnya menarik perhatian Luhan. Ia tertawa dalam hati jika mengingat bagaimana Luhan berusaha mengajarinya Bahasa Mandarin dan ia yang pura-pura sulit untuk memahami. Sehun bahkan lancar berkomunikasi dan paham segala idiom Mandarin yang ada, dia sudah dilatih dari kecil untuk itu.

Tetapi demi Luhan, ia rela dianggap bodoh.

Dan seperti yang sudah ia prediksi, Luhan mengajaknya untuk berkencan dan meresmikan hubungan mereka. Sehun pikir bahwa itu adalah akhir dari perjuangannya dan dia akhirnya dapat memiliki Luhan untuk secara utuh, tetapi ternyata tidak.

Kalkulasi Sehun sedikit meleset.

Ia tidak pernah mengkalkulasikan Luhan yang nekat mengikutinya karena ingin mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya dan dia tidak pernah mengkalkulasikan Luhan yang memilih untuk menghilang. Beruntung Jaejoong dan Taeyong adalah anak buahnya, keduanya memberi informasi akan Luhan dan akan memantau Luhan untuknya.

Saat Taeyong kemudian menghubunginya, mengatakan jika Luhan akan pulang ke rumahnya malam itu, Sehun bersiap. Ia membuat dirinya tampak kacau sebelum berpura-pura tidur di depan kamar Luhan, menunggu lelaki itu datang dan menemukannya dalam keadaan _mengenaskan._

Semuanya berjalan mulus, sesuai apa yang diinginkan Sehun. Hanya saja Sehun tidak menyangka jika Luhan akan merasa sebersalah itu hingga tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Melihat Luhan yang seperti itu mau tidak mau membuat hati Sehun terenyuh. Dia memang bajingan, segala yang Luhan alami, apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya adalah skenario yang telah ia atur. Namun, bagaimanapun cintanya kepada Luhan adalah perasaan yang murni.

Begitu murni hingga ia tidak menyangka jika ia bisa mengeluarkan air mata ketika ia menanyakan ketulusan cinta Luhan untuknya. Ia gelisah, takut jika rasa bersalah Luhan akan mengungguli rasa cintanya. Hatinya baru merasa lega ketika Luhan menjawab jika dia benar-benar mencintai Sehun.

Sehun kembali terkejut dengan kapabilitas menangisnya yang bisa menyaingi Luhan. Dia kembali menangis saat dia memohon agar Luhan tetap berada di sampingnya. Dia benar-benar takut kehilangan pria yang ada di depannya.

Ia tahu benar dia telah membuat banyak kesalahan, jauh lebih banyak dari yang pernah Luhan lakukan. Dia adalah orang yang keji, dia sendiri paham. Dia rela menukarkan nyawa kedua orang tuanya demi mendapatkan pria yang tangannya ia genggam. Untuk Luhan, dia juga rela menjadi bukan dirinya. Menjadi remaja penuh kasih sayang yang akan bertingkah malu jika sang kekasih memuji.

Dua sisi, dua sisi yang ia jalani untuk mempertahankan Luhan di sampingnya.

Sehun tahu pasti, lambat laun Luhan akan mengetahui semuanya dan dia masih belum bisa mengkalkulasi bagaimana reaksi Luhan jika tahu hidupnya selama ini telah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Sehun. Tetapi untuk saat ini, biarkanlah hal-hal itu menjadi urusan nanti.

Karena saat ini dia ingin menikmati momen yang ia bagi dengan pusat dunianya.

" _I'll stay."_

 _And I would never leave._

 **-END-**

 **a/n:**

Akhirnya cerita ini berhasil saya rampungkan! Sebetulnya masih ada satu bagian lagi, namun itu saya simpan untuk saya jadikan _hard copy_ bagi yang berminat :D (tidak usah khawatir, _it's really cheap_ karena saya tidak mengambil untung). Namun karena saya masih banyak urusan, mungkin nanti kalau sudah agak senggang akan saya buka P.O *o*

Oh iya, ini salah satu hal paling penting yang ingin saya utarakan; memang betul cerita saya ini berlabel M alias _mature_ (dewasa). Namun, perlu pembaca ketahui, dewasa di sini bukan selalu berarti ada adegan _smut,_ ya. Saya mengkategorikan cerita ini dalam ketegori dewasa karena bagi saya memang temanya tidak cocok untuk masuk ke dalam kategori remaja, mungkin T+ namun karena ffn tidak ada pilihan T+, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk memasukkannya dalam jajaran cerita dewasa :D

Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya*.*)/


	5. Pengumuman

Halo, semuanya!

Beberapa waktu lalu saya mengatakan bahwa saya akan membuka PO untuk fiksi ini. Namun, setelah saya pikir-pikir dengan matang, saya memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Banyak alasan yang membuat saya membatalkan hal tersebut, salah satunya adalah karena saya merasa tidak pantas, tulisan saya belum sekaliber itu untuk dijadikan buku, masih begitu banyak kekurangan yang saya sendiri sampai tidak mampu menghitungnya.

Sebagai gantinya, silakan pembaca sekalian mengirimi saya pesan di twitter ataupun Instagram (eviloshhd) dengan alamat surel (e-mail) kalian dan saya akan mengirimkan dokumen novel dengan format pdf yang sudah jadi tersebut secara gratis (termasuk satu bagian terakhir yang saya sembunyikan). [p.s tidak perlu mengikuti akun saya juga tidak masalah, yang penting kalian mengirimkan alamat surel ke saya].

Jika selanjutnya para pembaca sekalian ingin menjadikan novel tersebut _hard copy_ untuk konsumsi pribadi, saya persilakan. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak saya izinkan adalah menjualnya untuk keuntungan pribadi ^^

 _With love,_

 **eviloshhd.**


End file.
